


everyone knows you're mine

by Darth_Nemo



Series: Omega!Apollo and his Alpha!Ares [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ares, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ares x Apollo, Bottom Apollo, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play (kind of), Omega Apollo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spankings, Submission, Top Ares, Voyeurism, mate bites, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nemo/pseuds/Darth_Nemo
Summary: Apollo goes into heat at the Summer Solstice meeting. Ares can't handle having Apollo so close without him belonging to Ares.---Aka, I'm horny and I wanted to write crack ship smut. Ares x Apollo was surprisingly fun to write
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (mentioned), Ares/Apollo, Hermes/Dionysus (side pairing)
Series: Omega!Apollo and his Alpha!Ares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801975
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	everyone knows you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell  
> (Hi going to hell, I'm dad-)

Apollo let his chin rest on his hand, scrolling through his phone, practically vibrating with nerves. He wanted this stupid meeting to be over with already. It was the summer solstice- the longest day of the year! He was p o w e r f u l! And he was… stuck, listening to his darling sister and Aphrodite argue. Ugh.

“You as tired as listening to them fight as I am?” A rough voice sounded out from next to Apollo.

Apollo turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Ares. “Who isn’t?” He complained. “They’ve been going at it for hours now. Anyone who isn’t occupied with an argument of their own is fucking sick of it. Speaking of arguments, weren’t you just going at it with Athena?”

Ares shrugged. “Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “But then I just stopped, you know? Wasn’t worth it.”

Apollo narrowed his eyes. “Who are you and what have you done with Ares?”

Ares huffed. “Excuse me? ”

“The Ares I know would never back down from anything, especially an argument, especially with Athena.” Apollo crossed his arms. “What’s with you?”

Ares hesitated and looked away. “None of your business, punk.”

“Seeing as how you have currently decided to take up space near me, yes, it is.” Apollo retorted.

Ares’ eyes flared. “You just don’t know when to shut your big fat mouth, huh, Polly? Always have some sort of words aimed at fuckin’ someone.” _I know what other uses that mouth could be put to…_

Truth was, Ares was an unmated Alpha, Apollo was an unmated Omega- and on top of that- Apollo was near heat. And oh, did he smell sweet, fuck, did he smell so sweet. Like lemonade, fresh air, and baked goods. Apollo smelt damn near irresistible when he _wasn’t_ in heat, how was Ares supposed to resist him now?

_Fuck, Ares really needed to get better about lusting after gods and goddesses of beauty._

Apollo huffed and stuck his tongue out at Ares, resisting the urge to bare his neck and submit to Ares. Ares smelled like alpha, he was tall and handsome, and those eyes, fuck. Apollo was goddamn weak for fiery eyes. “I’m a poet, Ares, luv, it would be a miracle if I did shut up for once.”

Ares just huffed, rolling his eyes and glaring at Aphrodite and Artemis. “Hmm.”

“How articulate,” Apollo teased, leaning closer to Ares, flashing a blinding white smile up at him, peering at him through his Ray Bans.

Ares growled at him. “Shut up.”

Apollo shivered slightly at the growl. So close to heat, and that growl… _gods._ Apollo quivered a little bit, starting to slick up to his chagrin. _Not now! Fucking heat_.

Ares smelt it and sniffed the air, pupils dilating. “Something wrong, Polly? You’re unusually silent.” His voice wasn’t far from being a growl.

Apollo shuddered again, visibly. “S-Shut up.” Apollo nearly whined, making him flush. The other gods were starting to give him looks, smirking. Apollo really did hate being an omega. It was a _pain_.

Ares raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit, leaning closer. “I thought you were a week away from your heat, Apollo? It looks like you’re a bit too close to it to be attending this meeting.” His hot breath fanned across Apollo’s face, making the omega blush golden.

“Shut up and suck a big bag of hairy deformed ballsacks, you asinine excuse for an alpha,” Apollo retorted. “If I remember right, you insisted on coming to a meeting in rut to ‘establish dominance’ and got your ass kicked by Artemis, so _you_ can’t fucking talk.” He crossed his arms and looked away, cheeks burning, slick starting to stain his jeans and the seat of his throne. _Fuck._

Ares’ eyes flared and he stabbed the area right next to Apollo’s head with a knife, caging him in with his arms. “Shut up, you fucking slut, at least I don’t get all slicked up and wet during meetings.” The entire counsel was watching them now, amused. Well, some of them were also perverts, but that’s to go without saying. They’re Olympians.

Apollo’s face flushed golden and burned. “I- why you-” He stammered, none of the golden-tongued words spilling from his mouth. How rare. A speechless bard.

“Alright, you two,” Zeus cut in, giving them both a once over. “Apollo, Ares is right, you’re too close to heat to be attending the meeting. Ares, escort Apollo to his villa, will you?”

Dionysus whined and pouted. “But Father, this is hot-” An arrow impaled itself inches from Dionysus’ dick. “Er, nevermind, hurry on now!” He sweatdropped. Angry protective Artemis was not something he needed to deal with right now.

Apollo, ignoring Dionysus, glared up at Zeus, gaping. “Escort!? What kind of shoddy god do you take me for- I don’t need a damn _escort!”_

Zeus waved his hand. “I have my reasons. You’re dismissed.”

Apollo looked outraged. “This isn’t-” He yelped and was cut off as he was picked up and thrown over Ares’ shoulder. “Ares!” He howled angrily. “Put me down-” Apollo struggled the entire way out of the Hall of the Gods, attempting to fight Ares, cursing him out with such vulgar words that would make Poseidon blush. He grunted and let out an “oof” as he was dumped unceremoniously on the ground a ways outside the Hall of the Gods. “What the fuck!?”

Ares growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Would you just shut up for five minutes? I’m trying to help you-”

“I don’t need your help, you stupid brutish alpha-” Apollo snarled in return, getting up, dusting himself off. “I’m perfectly fine on my own!”

“Please, with how slick and bratty you are it’s only a matter of time before an alpha takes you and fucks and knots you in front of the entirety of Olympus!” Ares snapped back.

“What, are you jealous? That it won’t be you getting your knot wet in my hole? I saw you fucking sniffing at my neck, Ares, you aren’t discrete. You wanna fuck me and breed me and keep me to _yourself_ , is that it?” Apollo bit out, grinning nastily at him. “Well it’s not going to happen, because I’m going to walk away from here and get _absolutely fucking **railed-”**_ Apollo let out a yelp and a strangled gasp as he was pinned, slammed into a wall by Ares, attracting the glances of some nearby minor gods and nymphs.

He whimpered as Ares started nosing his neck, growling, the sound sending shivers down his spine. “You’re such a little _bitch,”_ Ares hissed, biting down on Apollo’s neck roughly, making the omega yelp and moan. “Acting like you’re all that and like you won’t let me even touch you but turning into a puddle of fucking slick once I start treating you like the omega bitch you are.”

Apollo whimpered, squirming, panting, staring up at Ares with dilated pupils. “S-Shut up,” he let out a soft whine, gasping as Ares started twisting and playing with his nipples, making them hard. He let out little breathy gasps, arching into him. “A-Ares we’re in public-”

Ares snorted. “And? You’re the one moaning and whimpering like a little slut, not me.” He shifted his knee to be in between Apollo’s legs and leaned forward. He was now pressing against Apollo’s dick just enough for it to be a little bit painful.

Apollo let out a loud whine at that, spasming. “F-Fuck-” He groaned, baring his neck, whimpering, cheeks burning bright gold.

Ares paused, surprised at that. A slow smirk began spreading across his face. “Like pain, do we? Well, I can most definitely roll with that.” He jammed his knee against Apollo’s dick, squishing it. Apollo let out a pained breathy loud moan, tears welling up in his eyes.

Slick by now was gushing out of his hole, staining his jeans and dripping down his thighs. “Shit,” he panted, hard as a rock and _w a n t i n g._ “Please.”

Ares raised an eyebrow, pressing the knee against him more. “What was that?” He growled, nibbling on Apollo’s neck and collarbone, scenting him. They by now had a semi-large audience, gathered around, whispering to each other and watching with dark eyes. It’s not every day someone pinned the Sun God to a wall in the agora with intentions of fucking him, much less the god of War.

Apollo let out a needy whine and squirmed, staring up at Ares with wide golden eyes, the pupils dilated so much that the golden irises were just rings. “F-Fuckin’- you know what I want, _asshole!”_

Apollo hissed. Ares hummed and started peeling off Apollo’s clothes, leaving the omega shivering as he felt everyone’s eyes on him. He loved being the center of attention, and this was no different. Apollo whimpered as he heard someone murmur that he really was as hot as they said.

“I do know what you want,” Ares nipped at Apollo’s shoulder, making Apollo’s breath hitch. “But do you really deserve it? You’ve been nothing but a naughty, naughty **_brat.”_** Ares pinched Apollo’s ass, eliciting a yelp from him.“A punishment is in order, punk. If you want me you’ll be a good obedient little omega and _bend over.”_ Ares grinned wickedly.

Apollo gaped at him and swallowed drily, burning from the inside out, god, his skin felt so hot, he was burning alive. “W-What?” He asked, voice unusually small for the Sun God. “Ares-” He let out a yelp as he was spanked, stumbling at the force behind it. A few whistles came up from the crowd. Apollo didn’t think he could flush brighter, but he did. He felt like a fucking filthy **_whore._**

“That’s Alpha to you, _slut,”_ Ares growled, emphasizing “slut” with another smack to the ass. Apollo whimpered. _Oh holy shit._ Apollo let out a whine and swallowed. He slowly grabbed a ledge sticking out on the wall he’d been pinned against, a window sill. He bent over and gripped the window sill, crossing his legs at the thought of someone in the building raising the curtains and just seeing Apollo there, bent over with his legs spread. Ares tutted, looking over Apollo with a lecherous grin. _Beautiful._ He pulled Apollo’s legs apart. “No you don’t, baby doll, spread ‘em and lemme see you.”

Slick dripped down Apollo’s leg, sliding down in thick rivulets to the dirt. Apollo let out a whimper as a cold gust of wind hit his fluttering hole. Ares grinned and dipped his fingers into Apollo’s hole for a brief moment, bringing them to his mouth and licking them. Ares groaned. “Gods, you taste so _fucking good.”_ For a few moments Ares wanted to abandon the spanking plan and just eat Apollo out until his legs were quivering and all he knows is that his delicious slicked up little ass _belongs_ to Ares, but Ares couldn’t resist the idea of spanking Apollo until he couldn’t talk or hold himself up. Too tempting.

Apollo’s breath hitched and he let out a small moan. He grinned cheekily. “I know.” Ares snorted and pinched Apollo’s ass again, spanking him hard enough to make Apollo’s ass jiggle. Apollo whined. “Fuckin’ rude.”

Ares smirked. “Oh, baby doll, you ain’t seen rude yet.” He smacked him again, harder, and set a a pace of incessant spanks on Apollo’s ass, brutal with the force behind them. He spanked Apollo until Apollo was bruising and shaking, clutching to the window sill whimpering, sobbing helplessly. Only when Apollo’s knees buckled and he collapsed did Ares let up. Ares caught him with strong arms and smirked. “Aw, looks like you fell for me.” '

Apollo panted, tears streaming down his face, hiccuping. He quivered in Ares’ arms, looking up at him with a golden face. Beautiful and _wrecked_. Gods, he looked so fucking **_wrecked_ **and Ares wasn’t even started yet. Ares pulled him into a bruising kiss, relishing in the whimper he got in return. He smirked out at the crowd. “See this!? He’s mine!” He stared down at Apollo with a hungry look in his eyes, eyes nearly black. “I’m going to make you mine.” He breathed, pushing setting Apollo down on the ground. _“Present,”_ he commanded in a no-nonsense voice. **_“Now.”_**

Apollo whimpered and obeyed, struggling, shaking, feeling like his arms and legs were made out of jelly. He managed to get onto all fours, head down, ass up and pointed towards Ares. Apollo felt so goddamn _raw_ and _humiliated_ \- but for some reason, that wasn’t a bad thing.

Ares smirked and almost salivated at the sight of Apollo presenting for him, his perfect little pucker _gushing_ slick for him. “Look at you,” Ares cooed, pinching Apollo’s already-bruised ass cheeks. “Flooding slick for me when all I’ve done is push you around and spank you. Fucking slut.” He bit Apollo’s ass cheek, causing the omega to cry out. Ares stepped back and snapped his fingers, suddenly naked in all his glory, his fucking monster of an alpha cock springing out. Ares started to scoop up slick from Apollo’s hole and the surrounding areas, lubing up his cock. “This will hurt, baby doll, but it’s gonna be worth it. You’re going be all _fucked_ and _mated_ and _**knocked up**_ because of me,” Ares growled, positioning himself over Apollo, shielding himself from the crowd. He didn’t want the world to see Apollo like this- Apollo was _his_ and _his_ alone, but he did want them to know who Apollo belonged to. And what better way to do that than to mate and impregnate Apollo _right in front of them?_

Apollo whimpered and ducked his head more, baring his neck for Ares, a sign of submission. He was so fucking aroused and Ares smelt amazing and he wanted nothing but that hot alpha cock inside him fucking him up. “Y-Yes…” he whined lowly. “B-Breed me, please, Alpha-” He begged softly.

Ares’ eyes flared, fiery, dark, and passionate, and he lined up, chuckling. “Oh, honey.” He started pushing in, causing Apollo to let out a strangled scream due to Ares’ size. “You don’t have to ask.” Ares slowly pushed in, farther and farther, listening to Apollo’s sobs and sighs of pleasure. Definitely the best music that had ever come out of Apollo’s lips- Apollo was an instrument, and Ares was playing him just right.

The murmurs and whispers of the crowd grew more excited. Ares was sure they were filming and didn’t care, and Apollo… wasn’t really in a state to care much about anything other than getting dicked down.

“Fuck~!” Apollo choked out, rolling his hips, clutching at the ground desperately. “A-Alpha, Alpha please, g-gods, please, more, mate me like you said you f-fucking _would_ , please~!” He screamed hoarsely. Ares growled. Who was he to deny beautiful begging like that. “As you wish,” he groaned, shoving his entire cock in, causing Apollo to let out the loudest scream of pleasure he’d ever made.

Ares grinned and stroked Apollo’s dick, letting him adjust for a moment, before setting a fast and brutal pace, fucking into Apollo at violent speeds. Apollo moaned and screamed, clawing at the ground, crying his pleasure for all of Olympus to hear. “F-Fuck, Alpha, Alpha, g-god, please-” He babbled, screaming as his prostate was nailed. The constant assault on his prostate quickly turned Apollo’s brain to mush, rendering him unable to do much but moan and scream for Ares, which is just how Ares liked it.

Ares groaned as he felt himself getting close, pounding into Apollo’s ass even harder from before, fucking destroying the sun god’s cunt and driving the poor (or is it lucky) omega into the ground. He groaned, panting, nibbling and sucking at the spot on Apollo’s neck where he wanted to bite. “Gonna knot you and mate you,” Ares panted harshly into Apollo’s ear. “Right where everyone can see it.”

Ares rammed himself into Apollo, knot swelling and locking them up. He bit down on Apollo’s neck, tearing skin, making the omega howl. Ares kept his teeth locked down on Apollo’s neck, cumming into him, pumping as much seed as he could muster into Apollo’s stomach, making the Sun God’s belly swell a bit. “There we go,” Ares purred, pleased, stroking Apollo’s stomach. “Already looked bred with my pups. Good boy.”

Ares kissed Apollo’s ear. Apollo, who’d cum as soon as he’d been knotted, let out a small whine, voice hoarse from screaming, He nuzzled into his alpha, purring contentedly. He was spent, and therefore very snuggly. He burrowed into Ares, purring louder when the god of War started playing with his hair.

“I thought,” Zeus interrupted their post-coital moments of rest. “I told you to escort Apollo home, Ares.” He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, regarding his sons with a dry look. “Not fuck him and knock him up in front of the entirety of Olympus.”

Ares felt his own cheeks flush golden. “Oops?” He offered, grinning stupidly. “My bad.”

“Yes,” a third voice cut into it. “It is your bad. You’re lucky I don’t kill you.” Artemis snarled. “I would if you weren’t my… brother’s mate.” She wrinkled her nose. “Now take my brother and go take care of him, dumbass!”

Ares hurriedly obeyed, flashing Apollo and him to Ares’ house, curling around his omega protectively. Today’s meeting had gone unusually well.

\---

“For how much do you think we can sell this, babe?” Hermes grinned at Dionysus, looking over the footage.

Dionysus smirked, taking a swig of the bottle of vodka he and Hermes had brought. He hiccuped. “Well, I’d say a lot. People’d go crazy for Apollo getting knotted by Ares, hell, we might even get away with it-”

Hermes nodded, stealing the bottle and downing it before Dionysus snatched it back. Dionysus glared. Hermes blew a kiss and giggled when Dionysus rolled his eyes, pecking the wine god’s lips. “I say we charge, oh, I don’t know, 500 a copy-”

“And what do we have here?” Artemis’ cold voice cut in. “You two wouldn’t happen to be planning on selling videos of my dear brother being mated, would you?”

Dionysus sweatdropped. “Er, no, you see, we’re selling videos of the other Apollo getting knotted by the other Ares.”

Hermes glared at him disbelievingly. _Seriously!? You should have let me handle this!_

Artemis did not look amused. “Right. That clears it up. I’m giving you 10 seconds to run for your lives.”

Hermes grabbed his flying sandals and his dumbass boyfriend, taking to the sky. “For fuck’s sake Dio, your lying skills are _so bad!”_


End file.
